


Sunset

by Mystery_Penman



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Central Park, Cute, M/M, Superhusbands, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Penman/pseuds/Mystery_Penman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony walking through the Park after a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prompt Fill 03 - Sundays with Tony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156073) by [Akz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akz/pseuds/Akz). 



The sun was setting as they strolled through Central Park, just like they had after every date since moving to New York, and Tony smiled up at his husband.

Steve’s blue eyes caught Tony’s and the older man smiled down at the brunet, “what’s got you so happy?” He asked as Tony rested his head on Steve’s shoulder. Their arms were linked, Tony’s hand on Steve’s upper arm and Steve’s hands in his pockets, Tony didn’t care that he was the in the woman’s position, he liked it, actually. Steve made him feel safe and Steve liked making Tony feel safe.

God knows they both deserved happiness after this shit with the SHRA.

“You,” Tony answered simply with a shrug of his other shoulder, “just being with you.”

“You’re always with me,” Steve teased lightly as he kissed Tony’s hair and Tony rolled his eyes at the soldier fondly.

Two teenagers, maybe sixteen or seventeen, rounded the corner and approached, they were holding hands tentatively, not looking at each other, and Tony sighed.

It had been twenty years since same-sex couples became widely accepted by the world, hell, there had been a gay President who was elected twice by a landslide vote both times who had only just left office recently and some people were still discriminating against gays. Tony hated that. He’d _fought_ for the right to be able to be with his husband in public. People should be proud to show the world they weren’t afraid of other’s opinions.

Tony couldn’t read minds, but he could tell what Steve was thinking without even looking at the older man. Steve tugged Tony out in front of him and curled an arm around Tony’s waist as he kissed the Billionaire.

Tony melted into the kiss, but still swore that he’d kick Steve between the legs if the soldier dipped him.

Luckily, Steve kept them both upright.

After the fireworks stopped making Tony’s head explode, they parted and pressed their foreheads together, grinning stupidly at one another, their noses touched and Steve chuckled as they Eskimo kissed.

After a moment, Tony peaked at the boys and his smile widened when he saw them kissed, still tentative, but kissing.

Tony slotted himself back into his previous position and they continued along the path in content silence until Tony said, “I like helping people realise it’s okay.”

Steve smiled, “I do too, Love.” He pressed a kiss to Tony’s hair, “I love you,” he murmured softly.

Tony smiled and kissed Steve’s shoulder, “I love you too, General Rogers.”

“Forever, Director Stark?” Steve chuckled.

“Forever.”


End file.
